1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a wireless power receiver and a method of controlling the same and, more particularly, to a wireless power receiver for wirelessly receiving power from a wireless power transmitter and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals such as mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), etc., are generally powered by rechargeable batteries, and the rechargeable batteries of the mobile terminals are generally charged with electric energy received through separate charging devices. Typically, a charging device and a battery each have separate contact terminals at an exterior thereof, and are electrically connected to each other by contacting the contact terminals.
Wireless charging or non-contact charging technologies are also currently used for some electronic devices.
The wireless charging technology uses wireless power transmission and reception, for example, in a system in which a battery is automatically charged if a mobile phone including the battery is simply placed on a charging pad, without physically connecting the mobile phone to a separate charging connector.
Wireless charging technology generally includes an electromagnetic induction scheme using a coil, a resonance scheme using resonance, and a radio frequency (RF)/microwave radiation scheme converting electrical energy to a microwave and then transmitting the microwave.
Wireless charging technology can improve a waterproof function of an electronic device because the electronic device can be better sealed when it does not have to connect to a separate charging connector. Also, wireless charging technology can improve the portability of an electronic device because it does not require a user to also carry a wired charger.
However, wireless charging efficiency is relatively lower than wired charging efficiency. In order to increase wireless charging efficiency, proper alignment of a wireless power receiver and a wireless power transmitter is important.
A conventional wireless power receiver has a configuration in which an attractor or the like is included within a coil in order to determine the alignment of the wireless power transmitter. However, due to the additional hardware, the wireless power receiver has problems in that a mounting area is reduced and product thickness and weight are increased.